genesis_dna_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Julius
"Like Icarus, I'll fly and fall. It's up to all of you to pick up the pieces." Julius was the first person to evolve into Genesis DNA. Most of his life he had been a toy for human experiments at human camps that couldn't understand the Genesis Children. He was the first of his generation to reach the age of 18, only elapsed in minutes by Obscurus, followed by Kataigida, Magma, and Vacuus. He had the ability to see what reality was, unlike everyone else who could change it to their will. Some say that Julius had the ability to see what was true in all realities, no matter which one someone made or pulled from. With this ability, he gained support of key figures in the human world. Able to cause a rebellion that rocked the world. Soon all of the America's had been submitted under his control. The Formation of the Generals was his true brilliance. He moved on Europe and Asia, knowing they played a important part. Some say this was his only failing. He himself stated later "I am as much of the destroyer as Vacuus has been titled, do not shame his memory. My failings, caused this world a great pain" He died, Preforming Icarus Raising. Destroying the invading human space armada, along with the majority of the moon. Some say he saved the world, the humans state he betrayed it. For one thing, most agree it's ironic that the DNA was created under the full moon, and then a being using it destroyed it. Appearance Golden hair with buzzed down sides, gold eyes, and very pale skin. Some said he had the moons essence, both male and feminine looking. He wore casual clothes with high collars. Personality Julius was, for most around him. The example of what everyone should be. He was never upset with them, yet had a burning passion to ride the world of the crimes against people like him. People both Human and Genesis alike loved him, for he never blinked in giving his life for everyone. Yet he had a dark side, 80 years of war hurt him. Even worse was the death of Vacuus, who was like a brother; And Coma, who was like a Sister. It shock him, and he doubted everything he was. For if he blindly sent them to their death, who was to say he wasn't doing it to the whole world? History From the Second Generation of Genesis Children born. Humanity fearing what had happened during the last generation with the death of many had hastily gathered the children and sent them into camps. The world thought they where being treated well there, yet the government hid that they where experimenting on them. Julius had to endure almost ten years of his life like this. As a toy for scientists. There in his camp he had met Three boys and a girl. Obscurus, was an odd child. Yet the two of them where like night and day. They followed each other and supported each other throughout all the experiments, becoming the closest of friends. Magma had also been a part of this, back then she had always cried. She was a very tiny and frail girl, but through there friendship she became a person full of inner strength. Often Julius would say that she would hold the world together and make it anew. Most still don't know what that means. Him and Vacuus fought, constantly. As children they fought because they believed that each other could always do better. This transferred through both of their lives. In odd type of friendship. Kataigida was another close friend, tho always closer to Obscurus then to Julius. They both had a knack of getting in trouble, and taking the blame even if they had nothing to do with it. Kataigida would become one of Julius's most trusted advisers. Julius was the first to turn 18, and with it came his ability. Hard to describe what he actually did. For Genesis DNA was the ability to unlock the full potential in every single strain. Yet added something, the strain Genesis. It was the ability to bend, the existence or reality that was around someone. At the extreme, it even created a whole new reality in which it drew power. Julius did none of that, he saw. He saw all realities that would or could ever become. Saw, but he did not know what they all meant. He had used that ability, with his friends to spread his influence and reach out to other camps. Thus they waited until the right time, and striped their irons. Most would think that beings such as Genesis would easily defeat the human armies. Yet human technology had advance to a level beyond the limit of their own bodies. Nano, Cyber, and Zero matter units in the military fought even battles with them. Yet these battles destroyed city after city, regardless of which side one. Soon the humans in North and South America had enough. After 50 years of never ending death they gave up. Sometimes he would tell his generals that the ability was a curse, for he say an infinite amount, yet they all ended. Vacuus would normally counter that if he had grown tired of the fight, he could always join the void. Even then Julius new that ability to draw from that existence was a terrible power, yet believed that if someone could control it, It was Vacuus. Obscurus and Kataigida both disagreed with him. Saying that he should bind Vacuus to never use his power again. Yet Julius knew that was a cruel fate for any person, and couldn't do that to a friend. So After the victory of the america's, he pardoned the human forces. Taught them not to fear genesis, but to live along side them. Yet Europe and Asia untested by war held firm in their anti-genesis policies. Causing yet another war. The generals where dispatched to Europe, while Julius taught the american genesis and humans to live together. Shortly after the land fall in Europe, a new group of genesis raised up in Asia. They called themselves The Dawn. After a few years in a European campaign, Europe had also surrendered. With that most generals had returned back to north america. While Obscurus and Kataigida set up a Europe HQ, and planned for the Academy program. Coma and Vacuus moved towards Asia at Julius command, Vacuus wanted to destroy the new faction. While Coma wanted to negotiate peace and a merge of the groups. Julius tired from the war told Coma to try, a mistake that cost him dear. For a vision came weeks later, of a terrible emptiness. He contacted both Obscurus and Kataigida to start an evacuation of all of Europe and Asia. Few listened, thus Julius told them to go and support Coma. They where both far too late. On the edge of Russia, they saw the void. It unleashed power never before seen across the world. Julius felt this, feeling the taint already upon all existence. Obscurus and Kataigida barely survived. They never said how they did, or what had happened. Julius had found out through refugees that The Dawn had planned to behead Coma and kill Vacuus to prove the generals and Julius weak. He was never the same after. Morning had lasted a long time for all the world, yet work had to be done. Magma, still grieving worked on repairing the earths core. While the rest of the world studied the taint of the Void. They waged war on this "Void" for hundreds of years, never ending battles lasted decades until one side finally dulled. Only to have another battle right after. Once the academies had been created, the Genesis could rest... and fight in the depths of the oceans. Where the void was the strongest. Some said that even earths core was corrupted, that the earth was turning and that defeat was the only ending. Julius promised that he would fight it, beat it, and remake the world into a new Eden. A place of everlasting peace. Yet again, he saw too late the arrival of humans from space. The Space stations and colonies of human kind had sent an Armada to destroy earth and along with it, the void and Genesis. Julius, knew that this was the time. "The end has come from me my dear family... I think I've failed you, yet you still stand and honor me. My generals, are oath bound to protect this planet. I leave it in there hands, and I leave the future, to the next true child." Another true child, shocked the world as Icarus Raising was carried out. Julius, the Titan Weapon. Magma, ordered to wield him, too kill her own friend. Through him at the orbiting armada and the moon. The tears of many fell that day, as the sky was ignited with a crimson blare and a boom that deafened all. All too suddenly Julius was gone, the moon destroyed, the Armada obliterated and the sky seemed to cry red, as the debris started falling. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities DNA Ability The All Seeing Eye *The Ability to see all realms of reality to ever exist or ever will be created. This ability is uncontrollable and not always clear. The Binding Tongue *The Ability to bind an oath on all realms of reality. If the binded break the oath, they break in all of the realms. DNA Weapon Titan: '''The only weapon that was a Genesis Beings Titan Evolution *(Stage one)' *'(Stage two, Ignore)' *'(Stage three, Ignore)' *'Icarus Spear: Once he released it, he could never undo it. This spear is a massive spear made out of every single reality. It tears through everything, even the void. The only person to ever wield it was Magma, some say she had to use her titan form to even throw it. Titan Evolution '''Above Relationships *He was close to every one of his Generals, closest with Obscurus, Magma, Vacuus, and Kataigida. *Unknown if he had ever any romantic relationships, some say he was too pure. *Magma said, that he had only let a single tear fall in front of any of the generals. It was when Obscurus and Kataigida had reported what they had saw. *Opsianos was said to be his daughter by many dispite their age being close to the same while he was alive. He spoiled her as if she was, but there was no blood relation. *He said that even Opsianos which was said to be his scariest General had the warmth within to give hope even to the darkness. *Most people say that he and Obscurus is one and the same person. Any General will tell you that this is false. However, none can deny that Obscurus was the second. Some figure that if Julius was the moon, Obscurus was the moons shadow. Tying both together. Trivia *Most NPC characters in Genesis DNA are based on Roman, and Greek historic or mythic things. Julius being a Roman one, with Greek sprinkled in. Category:True Child Category:General Category:Dead Category:NPC